Spyro's Quest
i''Spyro's Quest ''is an Omnimover Shooter Dark Ride located at Universal Studios Williamsburg, Universal Studios Japan, and Universal Studios Hollywood. The Ride is based off the ''Spyro The Dragon ''video games. The Ride is similar to Buzz Lightyear's Astro-Blasters at Disneyland. It opened in Japan, 2001, followed by Williamsburg in 2003, and Hollywood in 2006. In this attraction, Riders will grab laser blasters, and join Spyro on a adventure to save his kingdom before it's too late from the evil Gnasty Gnorc and his secret weapon! The ride is a spin-off of SpyroSpin at Universal's Islands of Adventure. Exterior The Exterior in the Williamsburg and Sacramento version looks like a soundstage (Known as Stage 7). in the Paris and Texas version, it looks like a TBA. Queue TBA. Ride after riders board their vehicle (known as a TBA) and grab their laser guns, the front of the vehicle (known as a "shield") lowers so that riders could use the joystick and spin the vehicle, after making a left turn, TBA. Gift Shop TBA. Trivia * The attraction has a projected speed-tunnel. * The highest score you can get on this ride is 999,999. * riders could make the vehicle spin via a joystick. * The Attractions soundtrack was composed by TBA, Here's the link to the soundtrack: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HgjbRr8P2x8. Technical Aspects Spyro's Quest is equal parts shooting gallery and dark ride. Visitors board an Omnimover vehicle featuring two laser pistols and a joystick. The pistols are used to shoot laser beams at targets of varying point values. Targets that are hit while lit up will produce much higher scores. A digital readout on the dashboard shows the player's score. The joystick allows full 360-degree rotation of the vehicle to assist in aiming. During the ride, if the ride slows down or completely stops (this is a result of either a handicapped guest or a ride breakdown) during the ride, this allows for "bonus points" as the pistols and targets do not turn off. There are 4 different shaped targets which are worth different amounts of points: round (100 points), square (1,000 points), diamond (5,000 points), and triangle (10,000 points). At the conclusion of the ride, the digital score flashes L1, L2, ... L7 displaying the ranking or level achieved for the below scores:4 * Level 1: Master of Spinning: 0 – 1,000 * Level 2: Beginner: 1,001 – 10,000 * Level 3: TBA: 10,001 – 100,000 * Level 4: Dragon Scout: 100,001 – 300,000 * Level 5: 1st Class Citizen: 300,001 – 600,000 * Level 6: TBA: 600,001 – 600,001 — 999,998 * Level 7: Spyro's Sidekick: 999,999 At one point in the attraction, during the TBA scene, each person is photographed during game play and has the option of sending a free electronic postcard via e-mail at the exit gift shop. The photos include the player's score. If the score is in the top 100 highest of the day, the player's ranking is also included in the photo. The Top 10 players' scores are shown on the scoreboard at the exit gift shop, along with 3 letters that the person chooses to identify themselves. The top person gets their face posted on the screen. The Ride once featured at-home play tied directly to the attraction itself via the Universal Studios Williamsburg website, however, as of 2014, it is not playable. Gallery TBA we need images now. Category:Fanon Category:Universal Studios Paris Category:Dark Rides Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Article under construction Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Sacramento Category:Universal Metazoa